


To Love You More

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus never thought it was possible to love Abby more than he already did. Then she gave him his Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love You More

Marcus Kane loved everything about Abigail Griffin.

He loved her spirit, and determination (though at times these qualities did make him want to pull his hair out), as well as her ability to give herself so freely to her people. He loved the way she could enter a room and command instant respect. He loved that she so perfectly balanced her role as doctor and chancellor, never letting anyone down when they needed her.

He loved that that when he told her about Clarke, all those months ago, that she cried, but accepted the fact that her daughter disappeared. He loved that she was growing as a mother, that she was realizing her daughter needed to be her own person. He knew the idea was hard for her to grasp, and there was a pride that filled him when he saw her being so strong during her hardest of times.

He loved the ring she wore around her neck. Yes, it symbolized her marriage to another man, a man who was no longer with them because Marcus had taken Jaha’s orders to float him. That ring had some dark connotations to it, but there was also a show of loyalty in Abby’s wearing of it. She was a fighter. Always had been, even when they were children. And while she was moving on, and saying goodbye to Jake; while she was moving on and taking on a new lover, she still wore the ring and he loved that about her. He loved that she was not afraid to tell everyone ‘yes, my life is going forward, but I still hold this one person in my heart, and always will.’

Marcus’ only hope is that if he and Abby are ever parted, that he touched her soul enough to earn the same respect.

Marcuse loves so many inner things about Abby, but he also was obsessively in love with her outer self as well.

He loved her hair. So soft and beautiful. So easy to run ones hands through in the height of passion. And oh how he loved to bury his face in it when they came down from their love induced highs, and were wrapped around one another in his bed. How he loved the smell of it, the feel of it. There were times when they were around their people, and it took every ounce of his control not to reach out and toy with the ends of the long strand; it took all of his control not to pull it loose from the ponytail so he could watch it cascade down her back in beautiful reddish brown waves.

He loved her scent. It was a mix of sandal wood, and something sweet he couldn’t quite define. He wasn’t sure how she accomplished it, what with the lack of scented soap, but she did and it was something he was becoming quite addicted to. When he was above her, he loved to press his nose into her neck and breathe her in. He would whisper to her that he loved how she smelled, and she would shiver and press him closer, breathing words of thanks into his chest.

He loved her skin. It was tanned, and toned, and he loved to run his hands along it as she rode him. He loved the skin on her thighs the most. The beautifulness marred with a puckered scar just below her hip. She constantly stated that his love for the scar was strange, but he loved it nonetheless. He hated that she had it, and he hated that the act haunted her dreams on a weekly basis. But he also loved the scar, because it showed how the woman he loved was a survivor. It signified that, while she had in fact suffered a great deal, there was very little in life that could actually keep her down.

He loved her eyes. So soft and warm, and always open to him. Once upon a time those eyes showed nothing but hatred for him. Disdain that was understandable given his role in her husband’s death and daughter’s imprisonment. Whatever friendship they might have had before those events was gone, and a look of hatred followed him every time he was near her. Then earth happened, and they learned to be friends again, because the need to support each other was much more important than the need to hate one another. And that look that used to follow him morphed into one of admiration, and later on love. It was a look that he lived for. When their eyes would meet across a room, or the camp ground, and her eyes would soften just so, and her lips would tilt up in a smile that was all his…that was something would forever warm his once cold heart.

There was so much Marcus loved about Abby, and after nearly 11 months of them being in an official relationship, he was pretty sure that his heart would give out if he loved her anymore.

And then she came to him, on Christmas day, and with a tearful, hopeful smile, she told him he was going to be a dad.

For a moment he was shocked. It didn’t seem like what she was saying was real. For all of his adult life he had worked so hard on not having a family. Not because he didn’t want one, but because he didn’t want to add to the every growing population on the Ark. When they touched down on Earth, and he and Abby started their life together, he didn’t even consider the possibility of them getting pregnant. Abby was nowhere close to being old, but it just seemed so unlikely that she would get pregnant.

He said as much when she dropped her baby bombshell, and earned himself a chuckle from the woman he adored.

“I knew it wasn’t _impossible,_ _”_ she admitted, “but the odds seemed so slim that I didn’t really think too much on it. Are you okay?”

Was he okay?

The woman he loved more than life, the woman he never thought he would have but had all the same, had just come to him and told him he was going to have a child.

“I am more than okay,” he whispered, pushing back a sob, “I am fucking over the moon.”

Abby giggled nervously, and Marcus realized that she really had been concerned he wouldn’t take the news well. The thought filled him with the need to further explain his feelings, so with a quick maneuver he pulled the woman into his lap, and rested his forehead against hers as his hand came to lie upon her stomach.

“This is the best gift I could have ever received, Abby,” his hand stroked the area where his baby was starting to grow, “I thought…well…I never really expected that I would get this opportunity. I always thought I was okay with that, but the relief that just washed over me a minute ago tells me that I was not okay at all. I get to be a dad, and with the woman I love more than anything. How could I not be thrilled?”

Abby snuggled closer to him, her face pressing into his neck and her lips grazing over his pulse point.

“I am glad you are happy Marcus, and I am happy too. I got so used to the idea that I could only ever have one kid, that this…this opportunity to be a mother a second time around…well, it is surprising, but also one of the best moments of my life.”

“Have you told Clarke?”

The girl in question was barely around anymore, always busy working with the grounders on the ever expanding alliance, but Marcus had a feeling she would be just as happy with the news as he and Abby were. At least he hoped she would be for her mother’s sake.

“No,” Abby whispered with a chuckle, “I just found out ten minutes ago, and I obviously rushed back here to tell you. I will pull her aside a share the news with her tonight at the Christmas feast. If that’s okay?”

“Of course it is sweetheart; Clarke should know she is getting a new little sister.”

“Sister?”

“I have a feeling it is a girl.”

Abby nipped at his neck playfully, “It is the mother who is supposed to have the intuition on gender Marcus.”

“Well then call it wishful thinking. I love watching you mother your daughter, and the other girls around camp. And while I would be happy with a boy, I wouldn’t mind having a princess to spoil rotten.”

“That is good to know. I will put my hope on a girl too, and maybe we will get lucky.”

“So far, so good,” Marcus mused, “I never thought I would have a relationship with you, let alone a child, and now look at me. I think we will have a daughter yet.”

Abby pulled back and kissed his lips softly, her eyes glistening, “Merry Christmas Marcus.”

He kissed her back deeply, his hand still not leaving her abdomen, as he returned the sentiment.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
